The Amazing Ascended Magnet
by vericus
Summary: Shortly after Epiphany, Rodney is mad at John, and John can't figure out why. The answer is a photo. McShep slash drabble...


A/N: I blame the seven hour chat with my nutball friend after having too much sugar. In an environment such as that, weird plot bunnies like this cannot help but be formed. Be kind to my first Atlantis FanFic? Also my first slash...and it was written at 1AM...

- The Amazing Ascended Magnet -

"Rodney. We have to talk." John said firmly, closing the top of the scientists laptop. Around the lab, silence fell as everyone watched with bated breath - closing Rodney's laptop on him was something you just Did Not Do. The explosion resulting from such an action was likely to cause permanent physical and mental trauma. But to everyone's surprise, there was no explosion - no yelling, no traumatic mental images or permanent scarring. Rodney simply stood up, calmly, and walked out of the lab. John sighed, glanced around the lab, and followed the chief scientist.

"Rodney!" John called as he jogged after his - maybe ex - friend, catching up to him just as he stepped into the transporter. Rodney barely waited until John was inside before pressing the part of the panel that was nearest to his living quarters.

"Jeez, isn't it supposed to be me that's mad at you for leaving me in the sanctuary for so long?" John asked in annoyance as they stepped back out. Rodney said nothing, but didn't stop John as he followed him to, and into, the scientist's quarters.

"Rodney, will you at least tell me WHY you're mad at me?" John asked with a sigh. Rodney was still ignoring him, and was now rifling through some papers on his desk. "Fine, I guess we can just go back to ignoring each other." John turned to leave, but was jerked back as Rodney grabbed the back of his shirt, then shoved a photo in front of his nose.

"Oh." John said as he looked at the photo, which was a crystal clear shot from the security cameras of someone leaving his quarters, already disolving into the distinctive glowing form of an Ascended being. It was from just before the Seige of Atlantis earlier in the year, and John remembered that particular Ascended's visit quite well.

"Yes, 'oh'." Rodney said sourly. "Why is it that EVERY Ascended being we have contact with seems to be magnetically attracted to you?! Are you the unofficial Ascended Stud Muffin or something?" John firmly told him self that laughing at this moment would probably permanently end his friendship with Rodney, so no matter how amusing hearing Rodney call him a 'Stud Muffin' was, he shouldn't laugh.

"It's not like I plan it. And he was only coming to see if we were all right!" John said, pointing to the figure in the picture.

"Right. Which was why he was in your QUARTERS, instead of the CONFERENCE ROOM, with ELIZABETH." Rodney said, tossing the picture on the floor and crossing his arms.

"Er, well, he said he couldn't find Elizabeth..." John trailed off, realizing now how lame the excuse sounded, and his eyes drifted back to the picture.

"I'm sure he couldn't. After all, it's hard to find something you're not even looking for." Rodney said scathingly. "He was Ascended for LESS THAN A DAY, John! An EARTH day!" John gave Rodney a half-hearted smile.

"Uhm, I guess my ATA gene is good for more than just turning on Ancient tech?" he tried.

"You're blaming your genes for every Ascended person we come across wanting to get into your pants?" Rodney asked, arching an eyebrow, and John shrugged.

"Maybe it attracts them?" John said. Rodney shook his head.

"I just - aren't you STRAIGHT, anyways?" the scientist asked in annoyance, motioning to the picture.

"Um, well...not exactly." John replied, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Having lived so many years under the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule, he wasn't exactly comfortable with discussing his sexual orientation with anyone, even evidence of it was lying on the floor.

"'Not exactly'?" Rodney asked increduously. "How can you be 'not exactly' straight?"

"Well, I'm not really...attracted often to...other guys." John said with a shrug. "I just find one every once and awhile that piques my interest."

"And HE piqued it?" Rodney asked accusingly, pointing at the picture on the floor, and John shrugged.

"Enough for one night." he said. Rodney frowned.

"You are SUCH a Kirk." he said.

"But you love me anyways, right?" John drawled. Rodney tilted his head to one side, and John suddenly took a step back, eyeing the scientist warily. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Has anyone...here ever piqued your interest?" Rodney asked carefully.

"Uh, well -" John really didn't want to answer that question, but he suspected that Rodney would spot any lie he tried to make right now. "Yes."

"Who?" Rodney asked.

"Why do you want to know?" John shot back, stalling.

"Call it scientific curiosity." Rodney replied, eyeing John suspiciously now. "So?"

"So what?" John asked, playing clueless.

"Which guy in Atlantis has peaked your interest?" Rodney asked patiently - too patiently. John could tell he was a few seconds away from exploding. So, with a sigh, he decided to get it over with, even if it would likely just bring the explosion about all the quicker.

"You." John said, studiously studying the floor as he scuffed it with a his boot. The silence stretched for so long that John looked up in worry, and then tried to jump back as he found Rodney only inches away - but only tried, because as soon as he looked up, Rodney grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss that made even the idea of coherent thought leave John's brain.

"You've peaked my interest for quite some time, too, Colonel." Rodney said with a smirk as he pulled away.

"Oh." said John, then eyed Rodney hungrily as his words really sank in. Rodney let out a startled 'oof' as John tackled him to the bed.

On the floor, the security image of Daniel Jackson leaving John's quarters was quite forgotten, and when Rodney stepped on it the next morning and almost slipped and fell to the floor, it was tossed into the garbage without a second thought.

- END - 


End file.
